Day Zero, traduction pour briallnanson
by Natasha Nox
Summary: Pas une journée sans un accident ... et c'est toujours la même chose dont il a besoin par ce genre de nuits qui suivent.


**Disclaimer: Cet OS appartient à** _briallnanson_ **à qui j'ai demandé l'autorisation (et elle me l'a donnée!). L'univers de TWD ne m'appartient pas, ni la fiction.**

Vous pouvez désormais me retrouver sur **ma page FB "Natasha Nox".**

.

 **Day Zero**

 **.**

 **.**

by _briallnanson_

 **.**

Parfois, elle clignait des yeux dans l'obscurité quand elle sentait un poids peser sur les minces matelas sous elle. Presque deux mois auparavant, elle s'était retrouvé à assembler les deux matelas des lits superposés par terre et quand Maggie lui avait demandé ce qu'elle était en train de faire, elle avait seulement haussé les épaules et répondu qu'elle voulait plus de place. Personne ne l'avait plus questionnée à ce sujet. Personne n'avait des raisons de soupçonner que sa véritable motivation était de laisser de l'espace pour son visiteur nocturne. Elle ne se retourna pas et ne regarda pas par-dessus son épaule pour s'assurer que c'était lui. Cela ne pouvait être que lui.

Elle savait ce dont il avait besoin ce soir. C'était toujours la même chose le jour zéro, ainsi appelait-elle ces journées. Le jour où, à contrecoeur, elle se dirigeait vers son tableau et enlevait les numéros des crochets, pour recommencer le lendemain. Aujourd'hui, la victime avait été une femme de Woodbury dès son premier ravitaillement. Un groupe déjà minuscule, comptant trois personnes, était devenu un groupe de deux personnes et cela lui avait fait mal au coeur encore une fois. C'était lui qui aurait dû retourner les mains vides, ses yeux bleus baissés alors qu'il annoncerait à un parent, un frère, un enfant ou un amant que leur être aimé était victime de ce monde cruel.

 _Nous ne pouvons pas être affectés …_

Elle avait écouté de l'autre côté de la cour, regardé la sœur de la femme tomber à genoux devant lui, pleurant sans même se cacher et elle eut envie de courir vers eux, de l'éloigner pour le protéger de ses propres sentiments de culpabilité et de dire à cette femme en deuil qu'elle n'avait pas eu à être bouleversée. De plus, elle ne s'inquiétait pas devant lui. Au lieu de cela, elle avait marché dans la prison, déposé un nourrisson en train de se tortiller sur son lit surdimensionné par rapport au bébé et retiré le 1 et le 4 sur le panneau en carton. Jour zéro à nouveau.

Des nuits comme ce soir étaient différentes.

Des nuits comme ce soir il n'y avaient pas de mains hésitantes qu'elle saisissaient et guidaient. Il rougissait à cet instant, marmonnait un « chui désolé » grossier et elle secouait la tête pour le rassurer, tout en caressant son visage et elle était vraiment fascinée par le fait que ce soit _elle_ qui guidait _ses_ gestes. Même après toutes ces années ensemble. Mais il se souvenait avec maladresse qu'elle avait eu un grand total de deux amants avant lui.

Ce soir, plus de baisers hésitants. Ils étaient devenus plus audacieux au cours des mois qui suivirent les premières fois. Il se contentait seulement de baisers rapides et doux sur ses lèvres. Il y avait une nuit où elle avait pris l'initiative, explorant tout son être dans l'espoir qu'il recommencerait. Elle avait découvert beaucoup de choses cette nuit-là. Grâce à l'endroit où ses lèvres caressaient son cou, elle pouvait être récompensée par de doux halètements. Cela lui donnait une sorte d'excitation inexplicable de savoir que personne d'autre qu'elle ne lui avait fait ressentir de telles sensations. Puis le frisson était rapidement remplacé par de la tristesse pour la même raison. Son cœur se brisait en pensant à la vie solitaire qu'il devait avoir eue auparavant. Quel genre de vie était-ce quand la fin du monde vous offrait plus de bonheur ? Elle avait découvert qu'il avait un vieux tatouage sur sa poitrine avec le nom d'un homme. Son père, peut-être ? Elle avait tracé les lettres avec ses doigts et il l'avait regardée avec attention, mais elle n'avait rien demandé et il n'avait pas donné d'explications. C'était mieux ainsi.

Cette soirée-là, ils n'avaient pas à étouffer les bruits et les jurons (de sa part) alors qu'elle laissait ses mains s'accrocher à la peau de son dos, les doigts redessinant les vieilles cicatrices auxquelles elle songeait parfois. Il ne nichait pas son visage dans le creux de son cou, sa barbe grattant sa peau et son souffle haletant la réchauffant lui rappelant qu'ils étaient vivants dans ce monde froid et mort.

Elle aimait ces nuits-là. Quand ils étaient étendus là, à contempler le plafond en béton gris de la prison. Elle n'avait rien sur quoi se concentrer, rien sur quoi réfléchir sauf sur sa respiration à lui qui redevenait normale. Elle se plaisait à penser que son esprit était aussi clair que le sien après qu'ils aient partagé un moment ensemble. Elle aimait croire qu'elle apaisait son esprit de toutes les horreurs et de tous les soucis qu'il affrontait chaque jour. Elle ne voulait rien de plus que de lui donner l'impression d'un monde meilleur. Embrasser les cicatrices sur son dos ; les effacer et faire disparaître les souvenirs avec. Elle voulait avoir le courage d'écouter chaque histoire cachée derrière chacun de ses tatouages et peut-être que ses souvenirs disparaîtraient aussi. Se dissipant dans l'air avec les mots.

Elle voulait désespérément le cacher loin de tout visage en pleurs, en colère ou en deuil. De toute personne ayant perdu une personne. Parce qu'elle savait qu'il en avait quelques responsabilités. Il était celui qui gérait les sorties d'approvisionnement et il devait être responsable du fait que tout le monde revienne en vie, que tout le monde soit en sécurité. Il devait avoir envie que sa moto roule plus vite, il devait vouloir trouver des médicaments ; ainsi, des vies auraient peut-être été épargnées.

« — J'ai même pas eu à la descendre. », commença-t-il, traçant des motifs aléatoires sur son ventre. Elle se mit à caresser ses cheveux et elle était surprise, comme toujours, de constater à quel point ils étaient doux. Ce soir, ses cheveux étaient légèrement humides et sentaient le savon.

« — Les rôdeurs ont pas tardé à arriver. »

Elle ne répondit pas. Elle se contenta d'approcher une de ses mains pour lui caresser le bras, s'arrêtant quand elle sentit la blessure sous ses doigts. Elle hésita un peu avant de demander :

« — Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

— Il a fallu essayer d'réparer la clôture c'matin. C'est rien.

— Tu devrais demander à mon père de vérifier cette blessure demain.

Il hocha la tête et, bien qu'il y eut un silence, elle pouvait affirmer qu'il était en pleine réflexion.

« — Herschel m'a demandé de quoi j'parlais l'autre jour. Au p'tit déjeuner.

— Qu'est-ce que tu as répondu ? , demanda-t-elle avec précaution.

— Que j'demandais simplement ce que f'sait Judith. »

Elle n'avait jamais pensé à ce que les autres, surtout son père, diraient à leur sujet. Jusqu' alors, elle n'avait jamais eu l'intention de le savoir. Lui étant son secret, il était son réconfort. C'était la seule chose qu'elle avait qui était la sienne; que personne ne pouvait lui enlever. Il était la seule pause qu'elle avait alors qu'elle s'occupait d'une famille composée d'un jeune garçon et d'un bébé qui n'étaient pas les siens.

Parfois, quand elle changeait de couches ou passait des nuits à s'inquiéter de la santé d'un tout-petit, elle avait l'impression que dix ans avaient passé depuis le jour où elle avait quitté sa ferme bien-aimée. À certains égards, elle avait pris dix ans elle-même. Elle ne voulait pas qu'on l'apprenne, mais si cela arrivait, elle était prête à se battre si quelqu'un osait lui en vouloir quelque chose. Peu importe qui cela pourrait être.

« — Il t' a cru ? »

Il haussa les épaules :

« — Je sais pas, il a rien dit d'puis. »

Elle baissa les yeux sur son visage, il jouait avec un fil défait sur l'ourlet de sa chemise ; il avait l'air si jeune à ce moment-là. Un air de petit garçon d'une certaine manière que même Zach et Jimmy, beaucoup plus jeunes, n'avaient jamais eu sur leurs visages. Sa main toucha son beau visage et retomba sur l'oreille, les yeux fermés, sentant sa peau tiède sous sa main. Il était tellement différent de ces garçons. La façon dont il la regardait, dont il la touchait ou même de lui parler était différent. Brusque mais réconfortante. Il ne voyait pas le monde par des verres teintés rose bonbon qui ne montraient que l'espoir et elle était reconnaissante qu'il soit l'une des rares personnes à ne pas marcher sur des oeufs pour son bien. Elle n'était pas une petite fille délicate à deux doigts de s'évanouir. Elle avait laissé cette partie d'elle dans un bordel sanglant dans la salle de bain de la ferme.

Il disait les choses telles qu'elles étaient et souvent il ne disait rien du tout et c'était aussi bien ainsi. Elle le comprenait quand il ne parlait pas ; elle savait ce qu'il essayait de dire juste avec un regard. Son visage était mature et sage, mais ses yeux étaient si innocents. Ils se complètaient à la perfection, elle qui paraissait jeune et innocente, mais avec un cœur qui pesait à cause des années lourdes de pertes et de responsabilités. Ils étaient si bien assortis. Son jeune cœur sans tâches, le sien vieux et fatigué.

Elle se penchait pour déposer un baiser sur sa tête et il la serrait un peu plus fortement. Il avait toujours vraiment besoin de ses marques d'affections par des nuits comme celles-ci. Non pas avec des baisers ou des gestes sensuels, mais avec des choses simples. Des gestes réconfortants sans conséquences, mais il pouvait simplement s'y sentir réconforté, y trouvant assez de soulagement pour tomber dans un sommeil sans craintes, sans cauchemars pendant quelques heures, avant de se réveiller au crépuscule et de rejoindre sa propre cellule.

Elle aimait les nuits comme celles-ci. Cela lui rappelait qu'il avait besoin d'elle autant qu'elle. Elle était heureuse que ce soit lui. Elle n'y avait pas songé avant leur première fois. Lorsqu'ils avaient perdu trois personnes en une journée et qu'il était allé dans sa cellule sans raison apparente, pour s'asseoir avec elle et partager ce moment dans un silence compatissant toute la nuit tout en regardant son tableau et le "0" qui pendait, accroché à l'aide de deux crochets, jusqu'à ce qu'elle trouve finalement le courage de le prendre dans ses bras. Durant quelques temps, elle avait été solitaire et elle s'était presque intéressée à d'autres personnes. Elle était contente de ne pas l'avoir fait. Cela lui semblait naturel de le retrouver. De trouver quelqu'un qui semblait avoir besoin qu'on lui rappelle que la vie continuait. A présent, elle ne pouvait imaginer personne d'autre avec qui partager ses nuits. Personne d'autre ne pouvait la prendre dans les bras et l'apaisait. Il avait toujours été une partie d'elle. Elle était une sorte de nourrice pour lui. Elle le soignait et le réconfortait ; c'était naturel entre eux deux : il était la personne qui avait le plus besoin de confort et d'apaisement.

Des soirées comme celle-ci lui rappelaient combien un mot ou une caresse pouvaient être importants pour le guerrier à côté d'elle et qu'elle était la seule à le savoir. Tout le monde semblait oublier que l'homme qui paraissait le moins câlin était celui qui en avait le plus envie. Elle sourit dans l'obscurité en écoutant ses respirations profondes, régulières qui lui indiquaient qu'il s'était endormi. Elle continuait à passer ses mains dans ses cheveux. Juste pour lui rappeler qu'elle était là s'il avait besoin d'elle et qu'elle n'irait nulle part. Où irait-elle ? Le réconforter, écarter les horreurs d'une longue journée de son esprit, c'était son travail. Et ils avaient tous leurs propres missions à accomplir.

* * *

 **C'était un peu compliqué de traduire le style, j'espère ne pas m'être trop embrouillée. Dans l'espoir que cela vous plaise !**


End file.
